Something New
by lakota33
Summary: Annabeth has just been forced to move across the country. She has had to leave her whole life behind in San Fran. But in New York, Annabeth will find something greater than she could've ever hoped for. Join Annabeth and Percy through a great adventure called high school and all of the love, friendship and yes, drama that comes with it!
1. Chapter 1

**Something New**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I close my eyes in hopes of falling asleep. But with Mathew and Bobby in the car, I should've known better than to try. It was going to be the longest drive of my life. The car finally stopped. This was it. My new home. I stepped out of the car and took in the beauty of my new home. I might not have been thrilled to be moving across the country, but if I was being forced to do so I might as well appreciate the house I get to live in.

The house had grey siding and blue shudders. It was two stories and it had huge porch on the front of the house. My mom walked up to me and wrapped her arm around me pulling me into a hug.

"I know you don't like the idea of the whole moving thing, but I know you'll like it here. And to make it even better, I had my team prepare your room for you. Go look." My mom, Athena, said with a smile.

I walked into the house and ran up the stairs. I opened every door until I came to the last one. I opened it slowly and walked in. I loved it. Three of the walls were grey and one was a faded blue color. There was a bed with white framing and a matching dresser and nightstand. In one corner there was a bookshelf that already had some books on it and a desk. There was also a TV and a small grey love seat couch. In our old house I had to share a bathroom with the boys but here I had my own! There was a quote over my bed that said "There is always a way out for those _clever enough_ to find it." But my favorite part of my room was the French doors that led out to a small balcony. I sat on my bed and took in my new room. Then my mom walked in.

"So do you like it?" She asked. My mom walked towards me with a smile. I loved it when my mother smiled at me. It made me feel like I could do anything. People say that we look a lot alike. And we do. We both have stormy grey eyes, we both have curly hair, and we both have freckles on our noses. The only difference is our hair color. Her hair is a dark brown, while mine is a honey blonde.

"Like it? Mom, I love it! Thanks." I replied as I got up to give her a hug. We then sat down on my bed I put my arm on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to leave your friends and your life behind in San Francisco. But honey, this was the opportunity of a lifetime for both me and your father."

"I know Mom. It just sucks. I had to leave my friends and now I'm going to be the new girl that comes in during the middle of the first semester."

"I know it's hard, but I know that you'll do great here Little Owl. This _is_ New York. Who knows what could happen here. This could be the start of something new."

"You're probably right." I mumbled.

"I always am." She said with a slight laugh. "Now get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us." Then she kissed my forehead and left.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep that night. A 6 hour flight and a 2 hour car ride can do that to you. But right before I fell asleep I thought about what my mother had said, "This could be the start of something new."

…..

I woke up the next morning to the annoying sound of my brothers screaming. I moaned and then rolled out of bed. I quickly showered and changed clothes and walked downstairs. My parents had already begun to unpack the boxes.

"Good morning sweetheart!" My dad said.

"Morning. You need any help?" I asked.

"No I think we've got it down here. But if you wouldn't mind, would you help your brothers? They are getting a little… distracted."

"Sure Dad." I said and slowly made my way up the stairs. I walked into the boys' room and immediately regretted it. They had boxes laying everywhere and toys on the floor.

"Annabeth!" They yelled and tackled me. I couldn't help but grin. The twins looked a lot like our dad. They had sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, and they had the same nose.

"Okay. Mommy and Daddy sent me up here to help you unpack. Are you ready?" They nodded and we started unpacking their room.

After about 4 hours of unpacking with the twins, I couldn't handle it anymore. I walked downstairs and realized how hungry I was.

"Hey Mom, I'm kind of hungry. What do we have to eat?"

"Um, I haven't got the chance to go the store yet. How does pizza for lunch sound?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll order it."

"Can you also pick it up? Your father and I are still unpacking." I nodded and walked up stairs to my room to order our pizzas and put on my converse. Then I headed out the door taking the keys to my mom's car with me.

I pulled into the place the GPS led me to and walked in. I went up to the counter and told them I was here to pick up an order for 'Chase'. They told me it would be ready soon and to take a seat. I took a seat next to a table full of kids around my age. They were laughing and having a good time. Seeing them reminded me of my old life with all of my friends. I brushed off the thought as I heard my order being called. Just as I stood up I ran into someone.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. I looked up to see who I ran into and my cheeks turned a bright shade of red. This guy was hot. He was a good 4 inches taller than me. He had ink black hair and tanned skin. You could tell he played sports because he was very well built. But the most beautiful part about him was his eyes. They were a sea green. They were like no other eye color I had ever seen before. I realized I was staring at him. So I quickly averted my eyes from his.

"Um, sorry." I said again. The boy gave me a lop-sided grin that made me go weak at the knees.

"It's not your fault. It's mine." He said. I smiled and moved to the side so I could walk around him. I grabbed the pizzas for my family and walked out the door. But before I got in the car I looked through a window to find the boy sitting at the table with the group of teens staring at me. I smiled and got in the car. He smiled back and I drove off.

 **A/N: Yay! New story! I hope you all like it so far and if you have any suggestions please let me know I am all ears. Thanks to all of the reader who also read Summer Nights. I wouldn't have even considered starting a new story if it wasn't for you guys! Don't forget to review and follow!**

 **-lakota33**


	2. Chapter 2

**Something New**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Waking up that following Monday after we moved in was probably the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. I _only_ hit snooze 3 times on my alarm clock. When I finally motivated myself enough to get out of bed, I made my way to the shower. When I got out of the shower I wrapped my hair in a towel and put on my robe so I could choose what I wanted to wear on my first day. After contemplating what to wear for a while I decided to go with something simple and comfy. I put on faded skinny jeans, a light long sleeve t-shirt with an owl on it and my grey converse. I then combed out my hair and left it down.

When I walked down the stairs I could already hear the twins running through the house. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my breakfast bar. Then my mom walked in.

"Hey Little Owl. Are you ready for your first day?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I stated. My mom came over to me and wrapped me in a warm embrace.

"You'll do great! You will make new friends and have a great time at Goode. I promise."

"I hope you're right." I mumble.

"I always am." She said with a laugh. I waved to my mom and told the boys to have a good day at school and got in my mom's car. I have to use her car until they get me a new one. My parents sold my car before we left.

It took me about 10 minutes to drive to school. When I pulled in, I was shocked by the size of the school. I wasn't expecting it to be that big. I found a parking spot and sat in my car for a while watching people go into the school. I'd never admit it to anyone, but I was extremely nervous. I'd never been the new kid and I didn't exactly want to be one either. About 15 minutes before the tardy bell rang I decided I needed to go in. I made my way into the school and tried to find the office. With no luck, I turned to the first person I saw for help.

The girl had jet black, short hair with a blue streak in it. She had on all black. Black, ripped jeans, black leather jacket, black combat boots, and a black shirt that read 'Death to Barbie' in white ink. She had freckles that lined her nose and striking blue eyes. My first thought was 'Crap. She's more likely to beat me up than to show me to the office.'

"Yeah." The girl stated. I shook the last thought out of my head.

"Hey, I'm new and—"

"You need someone to show you to the office. I gotcha." She said as she motioned for me to follow her.

"So where are ya from?" She asked.

"San Francisco." I stated.

"That's a long way from here. Why'd you move?" Obviously this girl wasn't shy.

"My mom and dad both got really good job offers here."

"That's cool. I'm Thalia, by the way." I smiled.

"I'm Annabeth." I said as we stopped in front of the office door.

"Well here you are Annie."

"Please don't call me Annie." She just shrugged and followed me into the office.

"Um, I think I've got it from here." I said confused as to why she was still with me.

"I know. But if I tell my teacher I was showing the new girl around, I won't get wrote up for being late again."

"Oh, okay." Thalia sat down in a chair while I went to the receptionist to get my schedule. Once I got it I smiled at her and thanked her. I walked back over to Thalia who was playing on her phone.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep. Let me see your schedule." She said as she took my paper from my hand. "We have some classes together. Including 1st period so I will show you the way." I nodded and followed her to the classroom.

We walked into the classroom and all eyes were on us. Thalia just walked to her seat next to people I guessed were her friends. The teacher noticed her before she did me.

"Miss Grace. Tardy again, are we?"

"Actually, Mrs. Dodds, I was showing the new girl Annie around, so you can't write me up." Mrs. Dodds looked disappointed, but directed her attention to me.

"And you must be Annie?" She asked.

"Um, my name is Annabeth." I said with a smile and handed her my transfer papers. She glanced at them and laid them on her desk.

"Take a seat next to Mr. Jackson." The teacher said as she pointed to an empty seat in the back without even so much as a smile. I nodded and made my way to the back of the classroom and took my seat.

"Okay, so today we are covering…" Mrs. Dodds began. I looked over at the boy sitting next to me and realized that it was the boy from the pizza place. He looked over at me and I turned my attention back to Mrs. Dodds. When the class was over I quickly gathered my stuff and left, trying to avoid a conversation with the attractive teenager I sort of met. But, he caught up with me.

"Hey!" He yelled as he ran to catch up with me. I stopped and turned towards him.

"Hi?" I replied.

"You're the girl from the pizza place right?" He asked with a winning smile.

"Yep. That's me. I'm Annabeth, by the way." I stated with a slight grin.

"Percy. So, where's your next class?" He asked as we began to make our way through the hallway.

"Um… Greek Mythology with a Mr. Brunner. Do you know where that is?" I ask

"Yeah, I actually have that class next." We walked the rest of the way in silence. But it wasn't awkward at all.

When we got to the classroom Percy took a seat next to a kid dressed in all black and had olive skin. They didn't really look like they would be the type to hang around each other but they sat and talked like they were best friends. Percy smiled at me and motioned for me to sit next to him. I did since I didn't really know anyone else.

"Annabeth, this is my cousin Nico." Percy said as he pointed to the boy with olive colored skin. I grinned at Nico and he nodded in response. Before I could even try to start a conversation with the two boys someone came into the room yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Death Breath! That's my seat. Get your ass up!" I looked up to see it was Thalia. I turned to Percy with a confused look on my face.

"Who's Death Breath?" Percy just grinned and pointed to Nico. Thalia continued to march over to Nico's chair.

"Thalia, it's all right." A girl with dark brown hair and warm, kind eyes said.

"Nope." Was all Thalia said as she pulled the chair out from under Nico causing him to hit the floor. "Now, it's all right."

I just sat there shocked while the girl and Percy were laughing and Nico mumbled and found another seat in front of Percy. They acted as if this happened every day. When they finally stopped laughing, they noticed me sitting there looking confused and decided to fill me in.

"Thalia, Nico, and Percy are cousins. And Thalia's main goal in life is to humiliate poor Nico here." The girl explained. I just nodded in response.

"Um, and you are?" I asked nicely.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Juniper. I'm the one who keeps these three out of trouble." I laughed.

"I'm Annabeth."

"So Annabeth, where are you from?" Percy asked.

"San Francisco. My parents got job offers here."

"That's cool."

"What do they do?" Juniper asked.

"My dad teachers War History at NYU and my mom works at an architecture firm."

"So do you like it here in New York?" Nico asked.

"Um, I guess. It's really different from San Fran." Then the bell rang and our teacher walked… no rolled in.

The teacher was a man in a wheelchair who was in his early to mid forty's. He had brown hair and wore a tweed jacket. Then he had a blanket lying over his legs.

"Good morning class." He asked getting a muffled response back. "I see we have a new student with us today." He said as he motioned for me to come forward. I did as told and walked up to his desk. I handed him the transfer paper with my information on it.

"Annabeth. It says here that you had a similar class at your last school. And it looks as if you did quite well." I smiled at him. "I'm Mr. Brunner. You can take your seat again."

As soon as I got back to my seat Mr. Brunner began to teach. Greek Mythology is one of my favorite subjects so it was easy to stay alert and pay attention in the class, especially the way Mr. Brunner taught it. He had a way of making the old myths sound like they really happened. At the end of the class he announced that he would be giving us a project that we would do with a partner. That he would be choosing. I was grateful that he was selecting the partners because I didn't know anyone. He started calling off names.

"…Thalia and Juniper, Nico and Will, and finally Percy and Annabeth." I turned to look and Percy who was smiling at me. I smiled back. At least I kind of knew my partner.

"For this assignment you will be choosing two Greek gods or goddesses. You are to find the similarities of the two gods, the differences; some connections they have with one another and finally you are to choose a story that involves both gods and analyze it."

The bell rang and Mr. Brunner dismissed us. I walked out with Percy so we could talk about our project some.

"So which gods do we want to do? I would like to do Athena if that's okay with you?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's fine. I want to do Poseidon." Percy said with a grin.

"That works out perfectly. Those two have some history."

"So when and where are we going to start on this?" He asked.

"Um, we can start today after school at my place." I suggest.

"I have swim practice right after school. So how about I go to your house right after practice? That would be around 6?"

"Yeah, okay." I said.

"Okay. What class do you have next?"

"AP Biology with Mrs. Lewis."

"Okay, so to get there you go…"

I didn't have another class with Percy, Thalia, Nico or Juniper until after lunch. So I was on my own finding my next class after Bio. It took me a while, but I finally found the classroom. I sat down next to a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was pretty muscular—as if he played a lot of sports. He looked like you typical high school jock that every girl chased after. Except he had a scar that went down the side of his face. But it didn't take away from his beauty any. When I took my seat next to him and turned to me with a welcoming smile.

"Hey, I'm Luke." The boy said as he stuck out his hand for me to shake it.

"Annabeth."

"So where are you from Annabeth?" He asked.

"San Francisco."

"Wow,okay. It's a little bit different from New York."

"Oh yeah. I'm still trying to adjust to everything here. I can't wait to go into the city."

"It's definitely different than Cali." Luke states. I smile and face the teacher.

Once the bell rings to dismiss us to lunch I get my things and leave. I find the cafeteria pretty easily. I get my trey of food and try to find a place to sit. I don't want to sit by myself on my first day. How pathetic would that be? Just as I am about to give up someone comes up behind me.

"Need a place to sit?" It's Percy. I smile at him and nod gratefully. He motions for me to follow him. We walk outside the cafeteria to a table set in the middle of the patio for students. Once we get there I see that the table is already crowded with people. Percy sits down and pulls out the chair beside him. I smile and take the seat.

"Hey Annie!" Thalia says with a mouth full of food. I say hey back.

"Guys this is Annabeth. She's from San Francisco." Percy announces. Everyone either nods, waves, or says hi. "Annabeth, you've already met Nico, Thalia and Juniper. But this is Grover (Juniper's boyfriend), Rachel, Luke, Silena and her boyfriend Beckendorf ."

"Hey guys. Nice to meet you."

The rest of lunch went well. Everyone at the table was really nice. They all seemed to be really close, which kind of made me feel awkward at first because when they would share stories I wouldn't always know what they were talking about. But, they still made me feel welcomed and I really appreciated that. As I sat at the lunch table, I tried to figure out the group of friends.

Rachel seemed to be the artist of the group. She had red frizzy hair and wore a t-shirt and jeans with paint splatter all over them.

Grover and Juniper are nature freaks. They spent most of their lunch talking about the Earth Club's upcoming fundraiser. Grover is kind of short for a guy in high school and had shaggy, brown hair and wears a beanie over it. But they both seem to be really sweet and kind. I can see why they are together.

Silena and Beckendorf were an odd couple. She seemed to be all girly and into shopping. She seemed like she would be the type of girl to go after a jock. But Beckendorf wasn't your typical jock. You could tell he played some type of sport, but his real passion was fixing things. He kept talking about all of his upcoming projects. And if he wasn't talking about a project or talking to Silena, he wasn't talking at all.

Nico was obviously the quiet one of the group. But, he also had this mischievous, sad look to him. I haven't quite figured him out yet.

Luke is obviously a jock. Listening to girls talk around school he is one of the hottest guys in school and is great at the 2 sports he plays—basketball and football. He is lean and muscular so he should be good. But he doesn't seem like your typical jock either. He is nice and funny and down to earth.

Then there's Thalia. There isn't really any way to describe her except by saying she's Thalia. She looks as if she could beat the shit out of you. And by just spending that one day with her, I could tell that she would beat the shit out of you if you make her mad. But, I could tell that she is a good friend. One that will always have your back.

Percy. At this point I knew 2 things for sure about Percy. 1) He is very attractive and according to the girls in the school he was the _hottest_ guy in the school and 2) he is the sweetest person ever. He went out of his way to make me feel included on my first day of school and not everyone would do that. He seems like he is a very loyal and trustworthy person.

Lunch passed quickly. And the rest of the day didn't go horribly. I had a class with at least one person from the lunch group in every period after lunch. When the bell rang for school to be dismissed I quickly walked to my mom's car so I could get ready for Percy to come over later.

 **A/N: One word—finals. I've literally been studying none stop for the past three weeks and then Christmas stuff. So sorry it took so long guys! But I hope you like it and I hope that you had a Merry Christmas! Love you all!**

 **-lakota33**


	3. Chapter 3

**Something New**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Annabeth's POV**

It didn't take me long to get home. I was home alone until 8 tonight because my mom had to work late with it being her first day and my dad is taking to boys to some soccer tri-out/practice. So I decided to call my mom to tell her that Percy was coming over to work on the project.

"Hello?" My mom answered

"Hey mom! I was wondering if a boy from school could come over. We are partners for a project." I said to make it clear nothing was going to happen other than working on a project.

"Um, I guess if it's to work on a project. But Annabeth, you know the rules." My mother warned.

"Yeah I know Mom."

"Okay, well I have to go back to work. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, bye." I said and then hung up the phone. I looked at the clock on the wall. I still had 2 hours until Percy came over so I went to my room to finish unpacking my boxes. Once I was done with that I brought out a book and began reading in it. Before I knew it Percy texted me asking what my address was. He said he would be there in 15 minutes but had to stop by his house first to grab some things. I decided to read on my balcony until he got here. I heard a car pull up and thought it would be Percy, but found it was just the neighbors pulling in. About 2 minutes later, a boy walked outside to their own balcony in the house right next door to mine. I looked again and saw that it was Percy!

"Percy?" I asked. He turned and looked shocked at first but then he broke into a smile and walked to the edge of his balcony nearest me.

"Hey. I didn't know you were the new neighbor!" He exclaimed. I got out of my seat and walked to the edge of my own balcony and leaned over the rails.

"I can say the same thing." I said with a grin. Our balconies were about 20 feet apart from each other, both over looking our back yards.

"This is crazy! Hey, I'll be over in a second." He said and then ran into his room. I sighed, taking in the fact that my neighbor is this really attractive, sweet guy who is also kind of my friend. Then I went downstairs to let Percy in as I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door to a grinning Percy.

"Come in." I said. He did as told.

"But seriously. What are the odds that we are neighbors?" He asked.

"Apparently pretty slim. Come on, we can work in my room." And he followed me up the stairs to my bedroom. I sat down on the small couch in my room and Percy did the same. I started to pull my laptop out of its case so we could work. I looked to Percy and he had a container full of blue cookies in it.

"You want one? My mom made them this morning and so I thought I would bring them over."

"Um, Percy. Why are they blue?" I asked hesitantly. He laughed a little and began to rub the back of his neck with his hand.

"It's this thing between me and my mom. There was this awful guy that she dated in the 3 years my mom and dad were separated and he said that food couldn't be blue. That it just wasn't natural. So my mom went out of her way to make all of our food blue just to piss him off." Percy explained with a grin.

"Oh." I said as I took a cookie. "So you want to get started?" Percy nodded and we began to work.

After about an hour and a half of working on our project we decided to call it a day. We actually got a lot done. We found everything but the story that we wanted to use.

Percy started to pack up his things and stood up from the couch. I did the same so I could walk him to the door.

"So," Percy said as we walked down the stairs. "I don't think it will take much longer to finish our project."

I nodded in agreement, "I'm just glad that the project was over one of my favorite subjects."

"Greek mythology is my favorite. It's the only class that comes easily to me. Besides gym." He said with a grin. We reached the door and walked out to the porch.

"Well, it's been fun." I stated with a smile.

"Yep, see you tomorrow!" Percy said with a smile. I smiled back and went back into my house.

When my family got home about 30 minutes later they couldn't wait to ask me about my first day of school. I told them that is was alright and that I kind of made some friends. We ate dinner shortly after they got home we ate dinner and then I went to my room to read some before going to bed. Around 10:30 I was in my pajamas and ready to go to sleep. As soon as I closed my book my mom walked into my room.

"Hey Little Owl."

"Hey Mom." I replied.

"I didn't really get to see you that much today after school and I wanted to talk to you some." I smiled at my mom and got into bed. I put my back of the head board and sat up so we could talk. My mom did the same.

"So how was your first day?"

"I already told you and Dad." I said.

"I know, but I also know that you had a boy over today to work on a project and I wanted to know a little more about him." My mom said with a mischievous smile. I rolled my eyes. And as much as I hate to admit it, I could feel my cheeks start to turn red.

"His name's Percy."

"And…?" My mother motioned for me to keep going.

"And… I he's really nice. He and his cousin Thalia showed me around a lot today."

"Well that was sweet. But is there anything else?"

"MOM."I grumbled. She began to laugh.

"Fine Annabeth. I won't ask you about this boy that you like anymore tonight. Now, did you make any other friends?" She asked.

I began to tell her about all of the people I had meet today and sat with at lunch. She said she couldn't wait to meet all of them. Finally around 11:45 Mom and I decided it was time for both of us to go to bed. She left after planting a gentle kiss on my forehead and went to her own room.

…..

The following morning it was a lot easier to get up. I was actually looking forward to go to school, even if I was still the new girl. It didn't take me long to get ready. I put on dark skinny jeans and an orange t-shirt with my black converse. When I got to school I parked next to a blue Jeep and a black Camry. I got out of my car to find that the owners of the vehicles were Percy and Thalia.

"Hey Annie." Thalia greeted.

"Hi Thalia. Please don't call me Annie though."

"I do what I want." She said with a shrug and then walked off.

"Hey neighbor!"

"Hey Percy." We walked into school together and talked about our upcoming project. We eventually caught up with Thalia and we started to walk to our 1st period together.

We were almost to our class when we noticed a couple full on making out in the hall way. The girl had on a really short skirt and a blouse that was a little too tight. She also had on high heels that didn't look too comfy. The guy had on a letterman jacket so I assumed had played a sport. I was just planning on ignoring the gross couple but I guess Thalia had other plans.

"You guys are freaking disgusting." Thalia stated very loudly. The girl didn't even have to turn around to know who said it.

"Thalia, shut the hell up. You're just jealous." She said as she turned around. The girl was pretty. But she could've been a lot prettier if she didn't have on the makeup. She was a tan girl, who looked like one of her parents might have been Asian. She had on thick layers of makeup and like stated before was dressed like a tramp.

"Why don't you make me bitch?"

"Thalia, come on." I said trying to keep her from getting suspended. I didn't know why but Thalia and this girl had some history and it was obvious.

"Why don't you listen to you little friend here and back away." The girl said and then turned to me. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Annabeth." I stated cautiously. The girl and the guy with the letterman walked towards me.

"Annabeth, if you were smart you would stay away from losers like Thalia."

"Poor Percy here wasn't lucky enough to have that choice, he's related to her."

"Brock, shut up before I knock you out." Percy threatened. The guy, Brock, just scoffed and backed up.

"Remember what I said Beth." With that she turned around on one of her uncomfortable looking heels and walked away. Brock turned too but not before taking the time to wink at Annabeth.

"What was that?" I asked the two cousins.

" _That_ was Drew Tanaka." Thalia growled and stomped her way into the classroom. I just stood there with Percy trying to analyze what the heck just happened.

"Drew and Thalia have a bumpy history."

"I could kind of tell. What about you and Brock?" I asked.

Percy shrugged, "He's just a douche that's on the football team. I'm not really a big fan of the guy."

"Okay, well he kind of creeps me out so I won't have any trouble avoiding him." I stated as we walked into the classroom and took our seats.

 **A/N: New chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Please review and favorite. If you have any suggestions just let me know! Bye!**


End file.
